Amu's Kidnapping
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: "The girl…she could be the key to having complete control of the boy," Hoshina smirked then turned to two of his men, "Bring the girl to me. Bring me the holder of the Humpty Lock." Takes place the day after season 1 ends. What if instead of taking Ikuto's violin Kazuomi kidnaps Amu? AMUTO! Amu's OOC, but it makes sense if you read. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, I know I haven't updated Community Service or Family Bond, but I had sudden inspiration with for this story. Please enjoy. This takes place right after the first season. Which means Nagihiko isn't the Jack and Kairi hasn't left yet. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Amu sat on her bed her head spinning. She just couldn't figure it out. Why did Ikuto save her; twice? Amu sighed and lay down in her school uniform and turned her light out and closed her eyes and went to bed.

* * *

"The girl…she could be the key to having complete control of the boy," Hoshina smirked then turned to two of his men, "Bring the girl to me. Bring me the holder of the Humpty Lock."

The two men nodded and disappeared into the shadows, "I knew the extra money for hiring ninjas would come in handy."

* * *

_Amu-chan!_ I groaned, "Five more minutes, mama," I moaned and flipped over, but felt intense pain, "Ah!"

I shot up and gasped. I was in an electric box, a small electric box, "Amu-chan!" I turned and saw my charas in similar boxes only much smaller.

I looked around and saw nothing but bricks; plain, gray bricks. Fear began to take over me. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. A few tears escaped my eyes _Tadase-kun…Ikuto…_

* * *

"Ikuto~ nya!" I looked at my chara from my position on the roof.

"Nani?" I asked bored.

Yoru looked frightened. I raised an eyebrow, "Nani?" I repeated.

"They-they-they…" Yoru gulped.

I knew "they" to be Easter, "What about them?" I asked.

"They have Amu-chan!" Yoru blurted—WHAT!

I sat up quickly, "They what?" I yelled and ran towards the door on the roof.

I slammed the door to my stepfather's office opened, "You did WHAT?" I yelled.

My stepfather smirked at me, "Ohayou to you too…" I growled, "What can I do for you, son?"

"Why do you have Amu?" I yelled slamming my fist on his desk, "She's too young for this!"

Hoshina chuckled, "So you do care for her…" he stated.

"She's 12!" I yelled, "I swear if you hurt her-"

"I won't," Hoshina smirked, "IF you be a good kitty and follow the rules."

_What!_ I glared, "You kidnapped a 12 year-old girl JUST TO GET ME LISTEN TO YOU!" I was beyond mad.

"Precisely," Hoshina said and pressed a button turning a TV on.

I went wide eyed at Amu on the screen. She was in a box, a very tiny box separated from her charas, "The more you disobey the smaller the box gets…" I turned to my stepdad in shock, "Until…well, she's fried; literally."

"Let Amu go," I stated, "And I'll do whatever you want."

"Hmm, not going to happen, Ikuto," Hoshina stated, "But I will give you this… I will give you five minutes with her; without the Dumpty Key."

I glared at my stepfather. I then realized something, "Where's the Humpty Lock?" I growled.

Hoshina chuckled and held up the Humpty Lock by the chain, "Now, really Ikuto, do you think I'd be that stupid?" he asked smirking.

"Then why is Miki trapped~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

"Keeps the girl in line," Hoshina stated, "Now, the key…that is, if you want to see her…"

I put my hand in my pocket slowly then threw it onto his desk. My stepfather smirked and took it, "Good boy," he said and pushed another button.

This button caused a wall to open showing Amu and her charas, "Five minutes, boy," Hoshina said.

I glared at him, but entered the room; "Ikuto…" my heart dropped at how broken her voice sounded.

The wall closed and Amu and her chara's boxes disappeared from them, "Ikuto!" Amu was suddenly in my arms, crying.

I ran a hand through Amu's pink hair, "Shh, Amu, calm down, shh," I tried to calm the hysterical girl, "It'll be alright. I won't let him hurt you."

Amu hiccupped, "What does he want…" Amu hiccupped again.

"He doesn't want you," I assured, "He wants me. He wants me to obey him."

Amu looked at me, "But…I thought you were already a part of Easter?" she asked.

"Technically," I stated, "But that doesn't mean I always listen to them. If I did like they wanted me to then I wouldn't have saved you last night."

Amu buried her face into my chest, "What does he want with you? With me?" she asked.

I moved Amu's face to look at mine, "Listen to me Amu," I said, "I won't let him hurt you. I'll do what he wants. You won't be hurt."

Amu still looked broken and scared, "I promise, Amu," I said, "I promise…"

Amu gripped my school uniform tightly and began crying, "But I don't want you hurt…" she mumbled.

Suddenly, the wall opened. Ninjas suddenly entered almost too quickly for me to see. They grabbed Amu and pulled her away from me. Amu screamed bloody murder making my heart shatter, "Ikuto!" she screamed.

"Amu!" I was suddenly grabbed, "OI!" I yelled.

I was suddenly on the brown carpet of my stepfather's office, "Time's up," I growled.

"Ikuto!" I heard Amu scream from the TV, "IKUTO!"

The TV was turned off, "I take it that you'll do as I say?"

I glared at my stepfather, but nodded, "But I see her at the end of every day," I said.

"Only if you do _everything_ I say," I nodded, "Good. To start off, I want you to actually go to school then pull at least ten eggs before dinner time. Then you'll be able to see your little Amu again."

"You know, Amu's parents will have the police looking for her," I said, "And not to mention the Guardians. What are you going to do about that?"

Hoshina tossed me the Dumpty Key and smirked, "This is Easter," he said as I caught the key, "The police won't look here for a kidnapped 12 year-old and no one will believe a bunch of elementary schoolers."

I turned towards the door, "And Ikuto," I froze, "Not even a hint of this to Utau or the Guardians. Understand?"

"Yes…" I said then left.

I slowly walked out of the building and towards my high school.

* * *

"What," everyone in the Guardians yelled.

Yaya grabbed Kairi and began crying, "Hinamori-san…" Tadase fell in his chair in shock.

Rima, for once, didn't have her poker face. Her face was one of shock and fear. Tsukasa sighed, "Calm down," he said, "The Hinamoris have the police searching for her."

Tadase stood up, "I know this is Easter's doing!" he yelled.

"We don't know that," Tsukasa said.

Tadase slammed his fist on the table, "Of course it's them!" he said, "Hinamori-san is the only one who got in their way!"

"That's enough Tadase," Tsukasa said, "Just let the police do their job."

Tadase bowed his head and Yaya cried harder into Kairi. Rima just sat there frozen.

* * *

"Mama, my little sparrow!" Tsumugu yelled then held Ami close to him, "Who could've done this?"

"I don't know papa," Midori said sadly, "Amu-chan…" tears began to flow down the mother's eyes, "My baby girl…"

"Mama…did onee-chan leave for school already?" Ami asked, "Papa, you're hurting Ami!"

Midori just cried harder and Tsumugu held his youngest closer to him. Suddenly, the phone rang. Midori quickly wiped her eyes and hurried to the phone, "Hello?" she asked hurriedly.

"Hinamori-san?" a male voice asked.

"Yes," she said gripping the phone, "Have you found Amu, officer?"

"No," Midori's heart broke, "But we did receive a letter, but not for ransom."

"What does it say?" Midori asked.

"It reads: "I won't let him hurt her" and it's just signed Black Lynx," the officer said, "It seems this person knows where your daughter is, but is either afraid to tell or can't."

Midori's heart slowed down, "As long as they try to protect my daughter…I don't care," she said, "Please try to find both of them. I've learned to trust my gut and my heart. And right now they're both calling out to whoever wrote that letter."

"Of course, Hinamori-san," the officer said, "We will update you with everything we get."

"Arigato," Midori said, "Good-bye, officer," she hung the phone up and put her hand over her heart, "Please, keep her safe, Black Lynx-san…"

A few tears slipped down Midori's cheeks again, "Mama!" Ami yelled, "Ami can't-breathe-help Ami!"

Midori quickly went into the living room, "Papa…that's enough," she said smiling slightly, "Amu has a Guardian Angel."

Papa blinked, but released Ami. Midori gave him a sad smile, but kept her hand over her heart.

* * *

Amu held her knees close to her as she tried not to hit the electric sides of the box she was in. Amu whimpered and closed her eyes tightly trying not to cry. Her charas were in even worse situations. If they even tried to move while floating then they would get shocked. Su was about ready to burst into tears of fear. Suddenly, Amu's stomach growled. Amu wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to ignore the sound, "Hungry, little girl?" Hoshina's voice came.

"I'm not taking anything from you!" Amu yelled, "I don't trust anyone here except Ikuto!"

"Fine, starve," Hoshina said, "I really don't care."

Amu's stomach growled and she whimpered, "Ikuto…"

~_**End Chapter**_

**A/N That's this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Please R&R! And I'll try to work on Family Bond and Community Service, but I'm graduating early (hopefully) so I make no promises on them. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, I got more reviews then I thought I would… Sorry it's a late update. I was doing my senior English project. I would like to personally thank all my reviewers.**

**Anya Seneca Primrose: Quit pouting, I'm updating aren't I?**

**Guest: Thanks, and here's your update.**

**Sam2413: I think your review was cut off, but I got the just of it, so thanks!**

**kwiluvu: Thanks and here's more…don't go all animal on me.**

**Dragongirl2319: Thanks!**

**Trina: Thank you!**

** .5454: Arigoto! And please no crying! I hate when people cry! Expect my sister…she can cry a river if she wants…**

**Alright! That's everyone! On with the story! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

I entered my stepfather's office and hour before dinner time, "Done, no Embryo," I stated.

My stepdad chuckled, "You work fast when I have that girl…" I growled.

"You haven't hurt her, have you?" I asked.

"No," Hoshina said, "But she refused to eat anything unless you gave it to her."

My blood ran cold. I turned around, "I'm getting Amu food," I said, "Find someone she'll trust. If she starves one more time…"

"You'll what?" Hoshina smirked, "But, I am a man of my word. If you continue doing as you're supposed to I'll find someone she'll trust…"

I nodded and walked out. I returned ten minutes later with a bunch of fast food. Some was for me and some was for Amu, "Because you finished early, you'll have five extra minutes with her," my stepfather said, "Now, the Dumpty Key."

I tossed the key to him, "Now open the wall," I glared.

Hoshina pushed the button and the wall opened, "Ten minutes," I rolled my eyes _I can do math, baka…_

I walked in with the food, "Ikuto…" I heard Amu's stomach growl.

Amu pressed her arms to her stomach tighter. The cages disappeared. I sat beside Amu, "Are you okay?" I asked setting the food down.

Amu nodded slowly then threw herself at me again. Her arms were around my neck and began to shake. I moved so that we were sitting with her in my lap, "Calm down, Amu," I said, "Just calm down."

"I'm scared," she said, "If that box gets any smaller…"

"I won't let that happen, Amu," I said, "I won't…" I ran a hand through her short hair, "Eat, Amu."

Amu hiccupped _when did she start crying?_ I gave her the bag with her food and she took it, but didn't leave my lap. Amu leaned on me on she ate. I kept my arm around her, "The Director said he would get someone you can trust to bring you food," I said rubbing her arm in a comforting way, "I won't let you suffer, Amu. You're too young for this."

Amu swallowed what she had in her mouth, "So are you…" she said softly, "You're trapped too."

I smirked lightly, "But I'm used to it," I said, "I was taken at about 12, maybe 13. I won't let that happen to you."

Amu looked at me as if realizing something, "Is that why you tease me?" she asked, "To keep me away from you?"

I pulled Amu closer to me, "I didn't want you to end up like me," I said softly, "Easter will do whatever it takes to get what they want. Including hurt kids like you and the Guardians."

Amu whimpered and buried her head into my chest, "I'm scared," and she had every right to be.

I put my chin on top of her head and rubbed her hair. If I make one wrong move…I gripped Amu's arm slightly, "I won't let you get hurt, Amu, I promise," I vowed.

Amu began to shake again and whimper. I grabbed one of Amu's hands, "Calm down, Amu," I said, "Just calm down…"

Suddenly, the wall opened. Amu was taken from my arms in less than a second. Amu began screaming bloody murder again. I was suddenly faced down on the office carpet again, "Time's up," my stepfather said.

I growled, "IKUTO!" I turned to the TV just as it cut off.

I glared at my stepfather, "You're scarring her!" I yelled standing up, "How can you feel absolutely no guilt?"

"Simple," Hoshina stated, "This is business."

"This is kidnapping!" I yelled.

"Do you want her fed?" I froze, "Then I'd stop arguing, boy."

I clinched my hands into fists and bowed my head, "Good boy," I bit my tongue, "Now, bed. You have school in the morning."

I looked up, "Why the sudden interest in my education?" I asked, "I already know half the stuff because of my Europe travels with Tsukasa."

"Please," Hoshina said, "If it were up to me I'd have you dropout, but you mother insists that you have a social life."

I growled, "What social life?" I asked, "You have me doing your dirty work right after school."

"I never said I listen to her," Hoshina said, "But she's starting to get on my back. It's annoying."

I was ready to hit this man, but Amu is the only reason I didn't, "Bed," Hoshina said, "I'll have someone here that your little Amu will trust."

He threw me the Dumpty Key, which I caught with ease. I then left the office.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshina watched as Ikuto left for school. Suddenly, his ninjas entered with a boy in frilly pajamas, "Let me go!" he yelled, "Who do you think you are?"

"Release him," Hoshina said, not turning from the window.

The boy was dropped and the ninjas disappeared, "Who are you?" the boy yelled.

"You are Fujisaki Nagihiko, correct? Also known as Fujisaki Nadeshiko, last Queen's Chair?" Hoshina asked.

Nagihiko went wide eyed then glared, "Easter," he growled, "What do you want?"

Hoshina smirked and turned to Nagihiko, "Oh, it's not you that you should be worried about," he pushed the button that turned the TV on.

Nagihiko gasped, "Amu-chan!" he yelled then glared harder, "What do you want with Amu-chan?"

"Nothing," he said, "She is just an important part to that stupid stepson of mine."

"Stepson… Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Nagihiko said shocked.

"Smart boy…" Hoshina said, "Now, here's the thing. Amu here won't eat unless it's someone she trusts, like that boy and you…"

Nagihiko went wide eyed, "You're job will be to give her food," Hoshina said, "But, if you say one word of her location to anyone, you'll join her," Nagihiko backed away in shock, "Do we understand each other?"

"But why…?" Nagihiko asked slightly frightened, "Why Amu-chan…"

"To get that baka boy to listen to me," Hoshina said, "Now, do we have an understanding?"

Nagihiko nodded slowly, "Good," Hoshina smirked, "You will have a few minutes with her then you go give her food and leave."

Nagihiko stood up and quickly put his hair up with the ribbon around his wrist. Hoshina pressed a button and a wall opened. Nagihiko quickly ran in, "Amu-chan!" he yelled, but in his girl voice.

Amu turned, "Nadeshiko!" she yelled tears flowing.

The wall closed and Amu's cage, as well as her chara's, disappeared. Amu attacked Nagihiko in a hug, crying hysterically. Nagihiko sat on his knees with Amu following behind. Nagihiko just held the crying girl tightly, not knowing what to say, "W-w-why a-are…" Amu was hiccupping and crying too much to complete a single sentence.

"The man out there wants me to bring you food," Nagihiko said, "Amu-chan…"

"W-what are you doing back i-in J-Japan?" Amu asked.

"That's not important," Nagihiko said, "Amu-chan…you're not hurt, are you?"

Amu shook her head and wiped her eyes, "As long as Ikuto does what the Director wants…" Amu hiccupped, "I won't be hurt."

Ran, Miki, and Su hugged their owner, "But, why Tsukiyomi?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know…" Amu said then hiccupped.

Nagihiko went to hug Amu, but the wall suddenly opened and Amu was taken away. Amu screamed bloody murder again, "Amu-cha-oof," Nagihiko was suddenly on the floor of the office, again.

"Time's up," Hoshina said.

Amu's scream rang on the TV for only a few seconds, before it was cut off, "Now, you get the girl breakfast, and then you leave," Hoshina said, "You'll repeat that process with lunch and then dinner."

Nagihiko wove his fingers into the carpet then stood up, keeping his head facing the ground, "And remember," Hoshina stated, "Not one word, hint, or anything. Or you fate will be the same."

Nagihiko nodded and walked out, in his girly pajamas.

* * *

After school, Utau and Kukai were in the park looking around, "You really think if we tell your brother that we'll find Hinamori faster?" Kukai asked the singer.

Utau hesitantly nodded, "I…I may not like it, but Amu is the one who knocked me and Yukari to our senses," she said, "And…and Ikuto likes her. He'll defiantly help."

Kukai nodded, "I still can't believe Tadase agreed with this," he said.

"He's worried about Amu," Utau stated, "He'll do anything to get her back; including work with-Ikuto!" Utau ran up to her older brother.

Ikuto turned with an emotionless face. Utau and Kukai stopped a few feet away from Ikuto, "Ikuto," Utau said slightly out of breath, "Amu's missing."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "So?" he asked.

Utau and Kukai went wide eyed, "What! What do you mean "So?" Utau yelled.

"Why should I care about what happens to a 12 year-old?" Ikuto asked.

"Okay, whoa!" Kukai said glaring, "Was it just my imagination a couple nights ago when you saved Amu from falling who-knows how many feet?"

"Isn't it human nature to save someone from death?" Ikuto asked.

Kukai's mouth dropped and Utau glared, "Oh come on!" Utau yelled, "I know you care for Amu. I'm your sister. I can read you as clear as it is day!"

Ikuto ignored his sister and turned around, "Where are you going?" Utau yelled, following her brother.

"My job," Ikuto stated.

Utau went wide eyed and moved in front of her brother glaring, "What? What the heck are you talking about? You never do as he says!" Utau yelled, "Not unless he threatens me or mom."

"Wait…I'm confused," Kukai said, "Who's _he_?"

"It's none of your business," Ikuto said, "I'm just tired of getting yelled at."

Ikuto walked around his sister. Utau froze, "Amu," Kukai looked at Utau and Ikuto stopped walking.

Utau turned to Ikuto, "He has her, doesn't he?" she asked.

"No, why would he take a 12 year-old to get me to do what I'm doing on my own?" Ikuto asked turning towards Utau.

Utau had tears in her eyes, "Because you love her, baka!" she yelled, "It's as obvious as the day is bright!"

Ikuto glared at his sister, "You don't know me like you think, Utau," Ikuto walked up to Utau and moved in front of her face, "So I'd like it very much if you just shut up, leave me alone, and let me do my job."

Utau backed away in shock then had tears flowing down her cheeks, "Ik-Ikuto…" Utau covered her eyes and ran away crying.

"Utau!" Kukai yelled then turned to said girl's older brother, "Dude, that was totally uncalled for! Utau!" Kukai ran off after the singer.

Ikuto watched until they were both out of sight. Ikuto then turned around and continued walking, "Gomen, Utau," he said, "But I can't let Amu get killed."

Unknown to Ikuto, Tadase had seen the entire scene from the beginning, "Ik-Ikuto-nii-san…" he said quietly, and then quickly ran off.

~_**End of Chapter**_

**A/N Done! Please R&R! Hope you're all enjoying this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow! That's a lot of reviews! Now…WARNING! You may hate me after this chapter… It's a really bad cliff hanger…just saying… Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**Sam2413: Hate to burst your bubble and any Tadase haters, but Tadase is a good boy in this story. You'll soon understand. Trust me, I don't mind a good Tadase bashing story if Amu ends up with Ikuto in the end. Thanks for the nice review!**

**Xxoikilluoxx: Yes, poor Ikuto, but it's not just Ikuto they have to worry about. Read this chapter to find out. Thanks for the review. BTW, my friend, Anya would probably be drooling at your profile picture.**

**Magicalbelievers: Thanks! Please don't kill me at the end though!**

**Anya Seneca Primrose: *Runs screaming* GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AT SCHOOL TOMORROW BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks! I always love nice reviews!**

**TheBlueCat: Thanks!**

**Meee: Thanks!**

**kitty.0: Now you want to cry, after this chapter, you'll want to kill me…**

***Wipes forehead* Good grief…I loved all the reviews, really I did! Now…I'm just going to lock myself in my room till I post the next chapter…*Runs into room in fear* I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Nagihiko walked towards Easter with some leftover food his mother had made for dinner. Nagihiko was dressed as Nadeshiko, which consisted of a long light pink long sleeved dress that came to just above her ankles and dark drown boots with small heels. Nagihiko entered the building and headed straight for the Director's office. When he entered, he saw Ikuto standing there, "Well this is convent," the Director said, "Now you can see the girl together. Five minutes. Ikuto, the key."

Ikuto threw the Dumpty Key at his stepfather. Hoshina smirked and pushed the button that opened the wall. Ikuto and Nagihiko looked at each other before walking into the room. Amu looked up with fear in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared, "Ikuto…Nadeshiko…" Amu said brokenly.

The wall closed and the cages disappeared from Amu and her charas. Amu ran to Ikuto and hugged him, her body shaking. Ikuto held Amu close and tried to calm her down. Nagihiko watched this in slight shock _maybe Tadase was wrong about Ikuto_, "Amu-chan," Amu turned to Nagihiko and he held out the container of food, "Here"

Amu didn't move to take it, but Ikuto did. He took the container of food, "Amu, please eat," Ikuto said, "I already feel bad enough."

Amu took the food and looked at Nagihiko, "Arigato…" she said softly.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Terrified," was all Amu said.

Ikuto cupped Amu's face with his hands and forced her to look at him, "Listen to me, Amu," he said gently, "I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay calm and eat the food that…Nadeshiko, I believe you said, brings you. I won't let you get hurt. I swear it."

Nagihiko was in shock _he's in love with Amu-chan!_ As soon as the panic came, it disappeared _so this is why he's like this…._ Ikuto hugged Amu close and Nagihiko smiled slightly _I guess this means he means what he says_. Suddenly, the wall opened again. Amu was snatched from Ikuto's arms. Amu began to scream again and Nagihiko suddenly landed on Ikuto, who was on the floor of the office. Ikuto glared at his stepfather, "I must say," the Director said, "You're doing quite well, son."

"I'm not your son," Ikuto growled as Nagihiko stood up, "You're the monster who forced my mother into marriage and caused me to hurt my sister and Tadase," Ikuto stood up, "Now, if you so much as lay a finger on Amu, I will kill you and spell your name in your blood."

Nagihiko shivered at the mental picture. Hoshina just smirked, "I would love to see you try," he snapped his fingers and several ninjas surrounded him, "Now, I have a meeting to attend to. You head to bed, boy and you go home."

Hoshina tossed the Dumpty Key to Ikuto as he went by. Nagihiko looked at Ikuto before turning towards the door, "Don't give up hope," was all he said before leaving.

Ikuto sighed. He walked up to the wall that Amu was behind and place the palm of his hand on it, "I won't let him hurt you…" he whispered before leaving for his room.

* * *

"Kazuomi," a blonde haired woman said entering the office, "Empty," she sighed and walked towards the desk.

The woman, Hoshina Souko, looked at her forced husband's desk, "What's with all these buttons?" she wondered out loud.

Despite her better judgment she pushed a random button. She about jumped out of her skin when the wall next to the book case began to open, "What in Japan's name…" she slowly walked towards the room.

Souko gasped when she saw Amu. Amu whimpered at Souko, but couldn't move. Souko quickly ran to Amu, "Oh my word, are you okay," Souko asked, "What are you doing here?"

Amu curled herself into a tighter ball and whimpered, "Ikuto…"

Souko went wide eyed, "You know my son?" she asked.

Amu looked at Souko then nodded slowly, but fear was clearly in her eyes, "Ikuto's…mother?" Amu asked.

"I'm Souko, Ikuto and Utau's mother," Souko said, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Hinamori Amu," Amu said quietly, "The man in there, the Director, brought me here to get Ikuto to listen to him…"

"Nani?" Souko said shocked, "Wait, Hinamori. The police are looking for you. Your family and friends are worried sick."

"Don't tell," Amu begged, "The cage will get smaller…"

"Small…but that will…" Souko stood up, "I don't believe that man."

Amu just looked at Souko with fear. Souko looked at Amu with gentle eyes, "Don't worry," she said, "I'll find some way to get you back to you family."

Amu whimpered. Souko looked at Amu sadly before leaving. When she was out of the room she heard Kazuomi yelling. She gasped and quickly ran to the desk and pushed the same button, which closed the wall. Kazuomi entered the office, "Souko?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really," Souko said, "I was just watching the news and saw that there was a little girl missing, Hinamori Amu."

"Kids go missing all the time Souko," Kazuomi said, "Last I checked Ikuto went "missing" for about a year."

Souko put her hands on her hips, "I want Easter looking for the girl," she said.

"What?" Kazuomi said surprised, "Why?"

Souko narrowed her eyes, "Is there something wrong, Kazuomi?" she asked.

"Of course not," Kazuomi said, "But why this girl? We can't be helping every single family that loses a child."

Souko walked around to the front of the desk, "A few reasons," she said, "One: the girl is in the Guardians Club at Seiyo's, which Tadase is in and he and his family are family friends. Two: I've heard Ikuto talk about her with Utau, so obviously they're both friends with her. And finally: this is my family's company, therefore, whatever I say goes. Any other arguments, Kazuomi?" Souko was now in front of her forced husband and glaring.

Kazuomi glared then smirked lightly, "So you want me to find the girl?" he asked.

Souko was hesitant, but nodded. Kazuomi chuckled lowly and grabbed Souko's wrist, "Well you're about to join her."

Souko went wide eyed and struggled to get out of her abusive husband's hold, "Kazuomi!" she yelled as she was dragged towards the wall, "Ah!" she was thrown inside.

"Enjoy your new room," Kazuomi said, "With you out of the way; I can now I can take the boy out of school."

Souko went wide eyed as the wall closed. She banged on the wall, "Kazuomi!" she yelled, "Kazuomi! You can't do this! Kazuomi!" Souko fell to her knees leaning on the wall, "Ikuto…my little boy…"

Suddenly, Souko was dragged beside Amu in the cage, "Nani!" Souko yelled.

A cage appeared around her. Souko gasped and quickly pulled her legs away from the edges, but was unable to pull them to her chest because of her restricting skirt. Souko turned to Amu, "I'm sorry," she said, "I guess I didn't plan on how evil Kazuomi can be."

Amu began to shake in fear, "How do you know my children?" Souko asked hoping to get Amu's mind off the cages.

Amu turned to Souko, "Ikuto protects me…" she whispered, "He tried to keep Easter's true evil away from me and the Guardians."

Souko closed her eyes then turned, "You have three charas?" she asked.

Amu looked at Souko, "Four actually," she said softly, "Dia's in her egg back home."

"Amu-chan," Souko said, "Ikuto's like his father in many ways. Aruto always told me he would take the company and still continue his music on the side. I don't know why he left, but I have some idea. Aruto was always very protective of the three of us and even Tadase."

"Tadase-kun?" Amu said shocked, "Tadase-kun and Ikuto knew each other?"

Souko smiled lightly, "The three of them; Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase, were like siblings they were so close," she said, "When I saw the story on the news I wanted to help find you because you were friends with the three of them. I was hoping you could bring that relationship back to them."

Amu looked at Souko, "Did Aruto play the violin too?" she asked.

Souko smiled as if she was lost in memories, "Hai…. Aruto was often called a genius with the violin," Souko said, "Ikuto has that same talent while Utau got my ability to sing."

"I've heard Ikuto play," Amu said, "He's very good. Every time I hear him play I'm frozen in shock at how good it is. And Utau is an excellent singer, especially since she can now sing the soft songs she likes."

Souko smiled at Amu, "You know, Amu-chan," Souko said, "I was beginning to worry about Ikuto because he didn't want to be around anyone at school for fear of them getting pulled into Easter, but you," Amu looked at Souko confused, "Ikuto talks about you quite a lot with Utau. I think you're the only person who's ever made him happy since Aruto disappeared. You've made him almost forget about the troubles Easter has caused him."

Amu blinked then blushed, "But, it's not just my children I'm worried about," Amu looked at Souko with confusion, "Kazuomi has a grandson, Hikaru. He came to Kazuomi after his parents died, he was only a baby. Kazuomi never showed Hikaru love," Amu's mouth dropped, "Hikaru's six now. I've tried to show him love, but I believe he's lost his heart's egg because he's been devoid of love."

Amu's heart broke. The cages made noises and Amu whimpered being brought back to the present situation. Souko looked at Amu with sad eyes.

* * *

Yoru and I looked at the new chara egg in my hands as we walked towards my stepdad's office, "What do you think it represents?" Yoru asked.

"No idea," I put the egg in my school bag and entered the office of my stepfather.

Kazuomi had a huge smirk on his face. I growled, "What did you do?" I asked glaring.

Kazuomi chuckled, "Give me the Dumpty Key," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. He did something, but I wasn't going to find out until I gave him the key. I gave the monster the Dumpty Key, "Now what did you do?" I growled.

The wall slowly opened. I went wide eyed, "Mother!" I yelled running in the room.

The wall closed and the cages disappeared, "Ikuto!" Amu jumped in my arms crying heavily.

I held Amu close then looked at my mother, "Nani?" I asked her while still trying to comfort Amu.

My mother stood up, "I saw Amu on the news," she said, "I wanted Kazuomi to find her…he did, but made me join her."

I gripped Amu tightly, "I'm sorry, Ikuto," she said, "I guess I just made more trouble for you."

"It's not your fault," I said, "You just wanted Amu safe."

My mother walked up to me and placed her hand on my face, "Ikuto," she smiled, "You are so much like your father."

I sighed and put my chin on Amu's head. My mother told me that a lot, but I wasn't going to leave them. Not my mother, not Utau, and most certainly, not Amu. I looked down at Amu and found that she had fallen asleep in my arms, but she still had a death grip on me. I kissed Amu's forehead lightly and she snuggled more into me. My mother smiled at me. Suddenly, the wall opened and Amu was taken away from me. The minute she left my body her golden eyes snapped open and she started screaming bloody murder. My mother was also taken, but she didn't scream, just struggled. I was suddenly back in the office, "Time's up," my stepfather smirked.

"What are you thinking?" I yelled, "My mother!"

Kazuomi chuckled, "This way," he said, "I can take you out of that school, which you never bothered to go to anyway."

I glared, "You are the worse person on the planet," I stated.

Kazuomi smirked, "20 eggs by lunch," he stated.

I bowed my head slightly, and then left.

* * *

A man about in his early 40's sat in a coffee shop. Suddenly, his phone began ringing, "Hello?" he asked.

"He's crossed the line," the voice on the other end said.

The man's eyes narrowed, "Explain," he stated.

"He's forcing Ikuto to drop out of school and pull out people's eggs because he has Souko and the girl he loves trapped and threatening their lives," the voice said.

The man stood up, "The deal's broken," he stated, "Arigato, Yuu."

"Of course, Aruto," Yuu said.

Aruto hung up and walked out of the coffee shop with his violin case.

~_**End of Chapter**_

**A/N Anya: *Pounding on bedroom door in anger* TWINS! **

***Hides in bedroom* Please R&R and I'll put up the next chapter real soon. I PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow, people took the last chapter better than I thought they would… Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**aznlove806: Thanks and because…there's a lot of cliff hangers in this story.**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks!**

**Xxoikilluoxx: Yeah, Kazuomi goes a little insane in this story…and is very cold hearted. Thanks for the review!**

**kitty.0: I've got a lot of reviews like that, but the point was for you to hate Kazuomi…because I hate him. I hate abuse and neglect and anyone who does it. Thanks for the review!**

**XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX: *Sweat drops* I don't know wither to be happy and proud or call my nurse friend…I'm just going to stick with happy and proud and say thanks for the review!**

**Sam2413: You're welcome and thanks for the review!**

**The Blue Cat: Well, that was the exact definition of what I WASN'T expecting to be in a review…but thanks!**

**Rei Star: Hate to burst your bubble, but I don't go into detail on the deal. It should be pretty clear if you read between the lines. Thanks for the review!**

**Anya Seneca Primrose: *Screams* Now that's the kind of reviews I was looking for…it wasn't my grammar, right?**

**All right! Wow…I'm getting a lot of reviews…I LOVE IT! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Aruto entered a building. Yukari came, but froze instantly, "Oh...my...UTAU!"

"If it's Ikuto then I don't wanna come down!" Utau yelled.

Aruto raised an eyebrow _well, that's different_, "Utau! Just get your butt down here!" Yukari yelled.

"Alright, alight!" Utau yelled.

Yukari disappeared. Utau came in and gasped, "D-dad?" Utau asked in disbelief.

Aruto smiled, "Well, haven't you grown?"

"But-wha-" Utau stopped trying to make a sentence and just hugged him tightly, "Daddy!"

Aruto smiled and hugged his daughter tightly. Utau finally broke away and looked up at her father, "W-where have you been? Why'd you leave?" Utau asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'll explain," Aruto said, "But I want you to call Tadase and have him, and his friends, come over."

Utau nodded and did as her father asked.

* * *

Midori was sitting on the couch reading a magazine with the phone beside her. Suddenly, Midori's heart tightened. Midori put her hand over her heart, "Something's not right…" she said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Midori quickly ran over to the door and answered it. Standing at her doorway was Aruto with Utau and the Guardians, "You're Amu's friends," Midori said then turned to Utau, "Hoshina Utau? What's going on?"

"We need to go to the police, Hinamori-san," Aruto said, "We're getting your daughter back."

Midori went wide eyed and quickly grabbed her jacket, "Let's go," she said, slipping on her shoes.

* * *

I entered my stepfather's office at lunchtime; "No Em-" I was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"I thought we had an understanding," Kazuomi yelled.

"Nani?" I asked struggling to get up, "I've done everything you've asked!"

"Then why are the police coming here?" Kazuomi asked.

I was tired from pulling eggs, "How should I know?" I glared, "I would never do something that could cause Amu to get killed."

"Because you love her? Please boy, there's no such thing as love," I growled and stood up.

"Shut up," I growled, "I haven't said anything! Unlike you, I care for Amu and my mother!"

Ninjas suddenly surrounded me, "Well, it has to be you," Kazuomi said, "Because I've had that cross dresser locked in here since this morning," I went wide eyed, "You're the only other person who knew."

I was grabbed by the ninjas and forced down to my knees, "Now, I need to get the police off this trail," the wall opened and I was thrown in, "So until they're gone, you'll stay in here."

"What's going on in here?" I turned and saw a little boy with blonde hair standing there, "What? Kazuomi, I said to find the Embryo. Not kidnap people."

I blinked. This boy…was Gozen? The ninjas grabbed the boy, "Hey! Kazuomi! Grandfather!" my mouth dropped.

"I don't have time for you, Hikaru," the boy was thrown in here too.

I quickly caught him and I was thrown back some. The wall closed, "Hikaru!" my mother yelled.

The boy, I assumed he was Hikaru, rubbed his head, "Are you okay?" I asked as I set him on the ground.

Hikaru just nodded, "I'm fine," he stated then turned to Amu, my mother, and Nadeshiko in the cages, "It seems my grandfather's been busy, but not at what I told him to do."

The cages suddenly disappeared. Amu ran to me and hugged me crying. I held her close rubbed her hair slowly. My mother went over to Hikaru and checked for any injuries. Hikaru seemed confused at what she was doing. Nadeshiko came over and sat beside me and Amu, "I think the Director's finally lost it," Nadeshiko may look like a girl, but she sounded like a he right now.

I sat Amu in my lap and she just leaned on me, sniffling. My mother took Hikaru and did the same thing, but she started rocking him and humming the song she sang when Utau, Tadase, or I got hurt. I slowly started to see tears start to appear in Hikaru's light blue eyes. Suddenly, I began to hear voices through the wall. I assumed everyone else could hear them too because they turned towards the wall, "Officers," Kazuomi said, "What can I…Aruto," my breathing stopped.

Mom gasped softly, "We have reason to believe you know where the missing Hinamori Amu is," an unknown male voice said.

"Hmm, Hinamori," Kazuomi said, "She's in that Guardian club, correct?"

"Hai," an officer said.

"Well, why would I kidnap her?" Kazuomi asked, "She's friends with the Hotoris, family friends of my family. You should know that, Aruto."

"Then may I speak with Souko?" I heard my dad's voice for the first time in years, "Or maybe my son?"

"They're out at the moment," Kazuomi said, "Ikuto's at school and Souko went shopping."

"We just checked the school," an officer said, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto was not present."

"And mom's already gone shopping for the week," Utau stated.

"Souko must have forgotten something," Kazuomi stated, "And Ikuto like's to skip school, unfortunately."

"We'd still like to talk to your wife, Hoshina-san," an officer said, "Does she have her cell?"

"She never leaves home without it," dad and Utau stated.

I suddenly felt Amu become more relaxed. I looked down and saw that she fell asleep. It must be hard for her to sleep, fearing she'd turn and hit the cage. I moved Amu so she'd be more comfortable sleeping, "Hoshina-san," the officer said, "We need to speak with your wife. Please call her."

Kazuomi didn't answer, "Do you know your mother's number?" I assumed the officer was talking to Utau.

"Hai," Utau said with slight anger in her voice.

"Please dial the number and put it on speaker," the officer said.

Mom reached into her jacket pocket and pulled her phone out, "No bars…" she sighed.

"_The number you're trying to reach is out of range, please leave a message or try again later_."

"That can't be right," Utau said, "Mom gets service everywhere in Japan; and I mean everywhere."

"Sir," the officer said, "Where is your wife?"

"I believe I said-"

"The truth," I smirked and ran my hand through Amu's greasy hair.

"I'm telling you what she told me," Kazuomi lied his pants into ashes.

There was a sudden slam causing Nadeshiko, mom, and Hikaru to jump, "Listen here," Oh, dad's mad; that's never good, "Ikuto is my son. You will tell me where he is or you're going to be in the tundra without any clothes on faster than you can even blink. Now tell us the truth."

Yep, dad's mad. Dad was always unusually calm with everything, but when he got mad…oh, it wasn't pretty, "I've told you the truth," and now Kazuomi's legs were on fire, "I don't know where they went."

"Tadase!" I heard Tadase's chara…Kiseki, I think, yell, "I sense the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key in this drawer!"

What? I put my hands over my pockets _of course he took it…_ "It's locked!" several charas yelled then gasped, "Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru are behind here…and Temari! Temari and two other charas!"

They're so close, but will they be able to keep the police here? Amu sighed lightly as she snuggled closer to me. I rubbed my thumb up and down her arm. I knew that if I laid her down on the floor, she's start panicking, "Hoshina-san, do you have any idea when your wife might be back?" an officer asked.

"Afraid not," Kazuomi said.

"Mom just went shopping," Utau said, "When it's for the week she's usually back in an hour and half easily. It should be just a few minutes if she forgot something, which is impossible."

I looked at mom and saw that she had rocked Hikaru to sleep, "We'll wait until your wife returns, Hoshina-san," an officer said.

"Something wrong?" dad asked.

"No, of course not," Kazuomi said slowly.

Amu whimpered and I unconsciously pulled her closer to me, "Sooner or later the police will have to take the Director in," Nadeshiko said, "It's dead obvious he's hiding something."

Amu continued to whimper and started thrash around slightly. I bent down to her ear, "Amu," I whispered, "Amu, it's alright. Just wake up."

Amu's eyes flung open and tears sprung up. I felt my heart shatter, "Everything will be alright, Amu," I said, "The Guardians know we're here. Hopefully, it'll end soon."

I suddenly heard my dad start to play the violin. My mom's eyes brightened and I recognized this song as mine and Utau's lullaby. Dad would play the violin and mom would…sing the words. If we can hear them, "Mom, sing," I said, "I think that's what dad wants. I think if you sing loud enough…" I trailed off hoping she'd get it.

Mom's eyes widened slightly and nodded. She began to sing the very familiar song from my childhood, well the happy part anyway, "Mom?" Utau yelled, "You trapped mom?!"

I suddenly heard a rather loud thump, "If Souko's hurt, or anyone in there, I will personally hunt you down, kill you, and spell you name in your own blood," dad said.

Nadeshiko shivered, "I did not need that picture twice in my life time," she…wait, he, said.

"Hoshina-san, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Hinamori Amu…and whoever else may be behind there," several officers said.

Kazuomi just laughed, "Nani!" _the ninjas_!

"If you want the girl…you'll have to find her," I went wide eyed.

I was suddenly thrown into a wall. Amu's screaming immediately brought me out of my daze, "Ikuto!" Amu and a ninja suddenly went down a trap door, "IKUTO!"

"Amu!" I yelled and jumped after them before the door closed.

The ninja looked up quickly, "Let her go!" I yelled as we slid down.

Amu was screaming and struggling to get free. We were finally thrown onto the streets. The ninja landed perfectly, but without Yoru, my landing was anything but, "Ikuto!" I was quickly on my feet and ran after whoever the person under the mask was.

Amu was crying hysterically, "Ikuto!" this would be so much easier if Yoru was here.

Suddenly, the ninja disappeared. I skidded to a stop _no!_ I looked everywhere, but couldn't find them. This can't be happening _Amu!_ Suddenly, a bright light blinded my vision _what the-what's going on?_ The light only got brighter, _"Ikuto!"_ my heartbeat quickened _Amu_, "Character Change!" the light suddenly disappeared.

I looked in front of me and saw a chara that looked almost like Yoru and Yukari's younger brother's chara combined. He was a cat, like Yoru, but had light blue fur, dark green eyes, and looked a lot tamer than Yoru, but not completely. The fur on his head was pulled into short ponytail and he had a sword at his side, like Yukari's little brother's chara. You could also clearly see his claws and he wore a dark blue version of Yoru's outfit. This chara looked at me, "Let's go save, Amu," he said.

I nodded slowly. I then realized I had light blue ears and tail with a dark blue sword at my side. I smirked and quickly jumped onto a rather short building and jumped roofs, "If you concentrate, Ikuto, you'll be able to hear Amu, no matter how far away she is," the chara said.

I stopped and closed my eyes, _"Just focus on Amu…"_ the chara said.

I stayed completely still on the roof of whatever building this was and only thought of Amu, which I was already. _"Ikuto!"_ my eyes snapped open.

"This way," my new chara said flying in the direction I heard Amu scream.

I nodded and quickly followed my chara. I jumped about 50 roofs in five minutes before I actually saw Amu. Amu was screaming loudly. I growled, "Ikuto, the sword," I turned to my chara as I continued jumping roofs, "It will hurt anyone, except Amu."

I put my hand on the sword on my hip, "Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to hurt Amu.

My chara nodded, "Trust me~ nya," he said.

I nodded and removed the skinny sword. The silver blade began to glow a light blue color. I jumped off the roof I was on once I was aligned with the ninja and Amu, "Phantom Blade!" my chara and I yelled in unison.

I landed on the ground just as the ninja was thrown into a tree, but Amu remained where she was, but on the ground. Amu turned to me, fear overwhelmingly in her golden eyes, "Ikuto!" she yelled running to me.

I put the sword away and hugged Amu tight. Amu was crying heavily, almost not breathing because of her hiccups and coughing.

"Ikuto!" I looked and saw the ninja standing back up.

I quickly pulled Amu behind me and pulled the sword out again, "Any closer and I'll kill you," I growled.

Amu grabbed handfuls of my shirt and hiccupped. Instead of attacking, the ninja bowed on one knee. I rose an eyebrow, "Is that some sort of ninja trick?" I asked.

"No," my chara said, "You actually snuck up on this ninja and defeated him. He's swearing his loyalty to you."

I blinked and turned to the ninja, who was still bowed _uh…_ "You aren't going to hurt Amu, are you?" I asked.

The ninja shook his head. I slowly put my sword up, "You can stand up…" I stated.

The ninja did so, "Okay, listen," I said, "You were involved in the kidnapping. You have time to serve. It would probably be best if you just turn yourself in."

The ninja was suddenly gone. Well who knows if he actually did that…? I felt the Character Change disappear. I turned to Amu, "Are you alight?" I asked.

Amu began crying again and hugged me tight, "Ikuto…" I hugged Amu just as, if not more, tightly.

"Shh," I said, "It's all over, Amu. It's done."

Amu still didn't stop crying. I picked Amu up bridal style as she continued to cry into me. I started walking back towards Easter. Hopefully everyone's still there. I looked at my new chara, "Who are you?" I asked.

Amu stopped crying and looked at my new chara, "Eiji," he said, "I'm your want to protect Amu."

I went wide eyed and Amu blinked in confusion, "Amu, with or without you knowing, has tamed you slightly, Ikuto," Eiji said, "She's allowed you to do things you locked away. Your want to protect her is extremely strong."

Amu blushed lightly. I guess that made sense. All the stuff I did in the Character Change was all to protect Amu. Amu grabbed my shirt tightly and laid her head on my chest, "Thank you, Ikuto…" Amu said softly.

I smiled at Amu and shifted her slightly so she'd be more comfortable. About ten minutes later, we were back at Easter. Luckily, everyone was still there being questioned. A woman with light-dark brown hair and glasses turned to us, "Amu-chan!" the woman yelled running over.

"Mama!" Amu yelled.

I guess the woman was her mother. I set Amu down just as her mother attacked her in a hug and cried slightly, "Oh thank goodness," she said.

I was about knocked over when my own mother hugged me, "Ikuto," she looked at me, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry?" it was definitely a question.

Dad suddenly came over with Hikaru in his arms. He smiled at me, "You did well, Ikuto," he said.

I couldn't help the tiny smile that came on my face. Amu's mother looked at me, "Your Black Lynx, aren't you?" she asked smiling.

I nodded knowing she was talking about the note to the police, "Thank you, for protecting my daughter," she said.

I nodded, "Ikuto," I turned to my mother, "The police want to question you and Amu-chan because you two were the ones most involved in this."

I looked at Amu and we walked over to the police officers. They turned to us, "You're Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, correct?" one asked.

Amu and I nodded, "Can we ask you both a few questions on Hoshina Kazuomi's motives for the kidnapping as well as other things?" a female officer asked, "We got some from your friends and fellow captives, but we need your statements."

I nodded and Amu looked slightly confused. Amu must be extremely tired. I led Amu to a small brick wall around the garden outside the building. We sat down and the officers started their questions, "Hinamori, can you tell us the conditions you were kept in?" Amu tensed.

I pulled Amu close to me and she relaxed then answered, "He kept me in a room hidden in his office in a very tiny electric cage," Amu stated, "The cage was so small that I was scared to move. I didn't trust the Director to give me food, but I was far too scared to eat anything, even the food Ikuto and Nadeshiko gave me."

"So you didn't eat?" a female officer asked.

"Not much," Amu said, "I was only given a five minute time limit to eat then I was put back in the cage," Amu closed her eyes tightly and I pulled her as close to me as I could, "I was so scared. When Ikuto or Nadeshiko came to see me I, I just clung to them. I didn't want them to leave."

An officer wrote down everything Amu said, "How were you involved Tsukiyomi-san?" an officer asked.

I sighed, "The whole reason Amu was kidnapped was because of me," I stated, "The Director, as you probably know, is my stepdad. He realized Amu was important to me and threatened to hurt her if I didn't do as he said."

All the officers looked at me in shock, "He did all this…just to get you to listen to him?" a female officer asked.

I nodded, "Kazuomi was always abusive," I said, "I only listened to him if he threatened my sister or mother."

"You two will most likely have to come to the trial and testify," an officer said, "It'll probably be a few months from now. We'll call you if and when a date is set."

I nodded. Amu clung to my arm. I stood up with Amu still clinging to my arm. I walked Amu over to her mother. Her mother took Amu by the hand, "Thank you again, Ikuto-kun," her mother said before leaving.

~_**End Chapter**_

**A/N You got really luckily; this was supposed to be two separate chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This isn't the last chapter! Please stay tuned! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey…sorry I didn't update yesterday…I had to work my first 12 hour shift at work…with an upset stomach… Let's just say bad day… Anyway! Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Anya Seneca Primrose: Thanks! It took me HOURS to figure him out! I think he turned out pretty good…**

**danaXD: To be honest…I have no idea where ninjas came from…XD Thanks for the review!**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed.**

**Xxoikilluoxx: Thanks…I honestly don't know how Eiji came to be in the first place…then again, I don't know where half my ideas come from. Ask Anya…-_-''**

**Sam2413: The trial will be in the story…don't think some people will like the outcome though… Thanks for the review!**

**The Blue Cat: O.o and I thought Anya got hyper… Thanks for the nice words and review!**

**XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX: I hoped someone would notice father and son used the same threat…Thanks!**

**101 PrettyKitty: Thanks!**

**kitty.0: Yep! Thanks for the review!**

***Faints from amount of reviews* Anya: *looks down* Hmm…must be review overload…she's never gotten this many reviews before. Anyway, Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara 'cause if she did…and I didn't know…well, I might be in jail right now for murder…*smirks***

About a week later, Amu was still getting zero sleep because she continued to have nightmares about the cage and the ninja kidnapping. No matter what her parents did, they couldn't get her to sleep without waking up screaming bloody murder. Luckily, Ami slept like a rock. Because of her lack of sleep, Amu hasn't been able to go back to school. Amu was currently sitting on her bed, in her yellow pajamas, messing with a loose thread on her shirt. She was beyond tired, but was terrified to fall asleep. Midori entered her room, "Amu-chan?" she asked softly.

Amu looked up at her mother, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Tired," Amu said, "But scared to sleep."

Midori sat beside her daughter on her bed, "Oh, Amu-chan," Midori hugged her daughter, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "I'll be right back, Amu-chan," Midori said standing up.

Amu rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake, "…and now she can't sleep without screaming," Amu turned towards her door just as her mother opened it, "Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun's here."

Ikuto entered the pink filled room with Eiji over his should, "Ikuto?" Amu asked confused.

Ikuto sat on Amu's bed, "What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

Amu rubbed her eyes, "Every time I fall asleep I'm back in the cage," she said tiredly, "Or being taken by a ninja…"

Ikuto picked Amu up and set her in his lap. Amu protested lightly, but was too tired to do much, "Sleep, Amu," Ikuto whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Amu's eyes, against her own will, closed and she instantly fell into a deep sleep. Midori peaked in and smiled, "Arigato, Ikuto-kun," she whispered and closed the door.

Ikuto mindlessly ran his hand through Amu's hair. Eiji hovered over Amu, "She's actually sleeping," Eiji said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't wake up screaming," Ikuto said.

Ikuto glanced over at the Humpty Lock on her side table. Luckily, Souko and Aruto took Hikaru in when his grandfather, his only living relative, was arrested. The hunt for the Embryo stopped once Hikaru was actually showed love; therefore, less X-eggs were released. Yoru had gone back where charas go once Ikuto was freed from Easter's grip, but Eiji had remained. Amu's grip suddenly tightened on Ikuto's shirt. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand that lay on the bed. Amu relaxed instantly and sighed. Ikuto rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. Eiji smiled at Amu, "She's asleep?" Eiji about jumped through the roof at Miki's voice.

"Don't do that!" Eiji yelled at the blue chara.

Miki chuckled, "Well, that was fun to watch," she said.

Eiji rolled his eyes, "You got Amu-chan to sleep without screaming~ desu," Su said smiling.

"All I did was grab her hand," Ikuto stated.

Miki smirked then flew towards her egg and sat on top of it. She pulled out her sketchpad and began drawing.

Meanwhile, downstairs, "You left a boy in my little sparrow's room!" Tsumugu was about to jump up when Midori stopped him.

"Papa, Amu's actually sleeping," Tsumugu blinked, "And she's not screaming."

"He actually got her to sleep?" Tsumugu asked.

Midori nodded, "I think Ikuto-kun may be the one for Amu-chan," she said.

Tsumugu pouted, but didn't argue.

* * *

After school, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Nagihiko, as a boy, walked in. Midori turned and smiled, "Hello kids," Midori said.

"We have Hinamori-san's homework," Tadase said.

"Has Amu-chan been able to sleep?" Nagihiko asked.

Midori smiled, "Ikuto-kun stopped by," she said, "And was able to get Amu to sleep. They're still upstairs if you want to see if Amu-chan's up."

The six Guardians/former Guardians went upstairs and slowly opened the door, "Amu?" Rima whispered.

The Guardians went wide eyed at what they saw. Amu was snuggled into Ikuto's chest and Ikuto was fast asleep on Amu's head, "She's…not screaming," Kairi said shocked, "But how?"

"Yaya knows," Yaya said, "Ikuto-kun and Amu-chi love each other."

Kairi pushed his glasses up, "I guess we both lose, King," he said.

Tadase and the others went downstairs, "We'll leave this with you," Nagihiko said handing Midori Amu's homework, "They both fell asleep."

Midori smiled, "Thank you," she said, "Amu-chan really appreciates this."

"No problem," Nagihiko said, "We better go. Tell Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun we said hi."

Midori waved as the Guardians left.

* * *

Amu opened her eyes slowly _mmm…wait, I actually slept?_ Amu blinked once then realized she was on something hard…and moving. Amu looked up and saw _Ikuto?_ Ikuto shifted when Amu's head moved. Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at Amu. Amu looked at Ikuto then at her clock on her side table, "Looks like you got a good sleep," Ikuto said.

Amu nodded and sat up, "Arigato, Ikuto," Amu tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Ikuto stood up and stretched, "It's about dinner time," he said, "Eiji and I should be getting home."

Amu nodded and Ikuto went out the door. Midori then came in, "Hello, Amu-chan," she said, "Did you sleep well?"

Amu nodded, "But I'm still tired," she said.

"That's expected," Midori said, "You haven't slept in weeks. You can go to bed after dinner."

Amu nodded, "Come on sweetie," Midori said.

Amu followed her mother downstairs. Everything was calm, until bedtime. Amu laid on her right side on her bed. Suddenly, she turned to her left then back to her right. Her hands gripped her pillow tightly. A whimper soon came from her lips, but was soon followed by a bloody murder scream. Amu sat up, her eyes open and full of tears. Amu grabbed her pillow and cried into it. Midori suddenly came in, "Amu, Amu, what's wrong?" she asked rushing in.

Amu just shook her head crying, "Amu, you were fine when Ikuto-kun was here," Midori went wide eyed; "I'll be right back, Amu-chan."

Amu just continued to cry into her pillow. Midori looked at the clock and found that it was only nine O'clock. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times, "Hello?" a voice asked.

"Aruto-san?" Midori said, "Is Ikuto-kun asleep?"

"No, nobody, except Hikaru, is asleep. Why?" Aruto said.

"Amu-chan woke up screaming again," Midori said, "But she was able to sleep when Ikuto-kun was with her."

"Hmm," Aruto said, "I understand. I'll let Ikuto know."

"Thank you," Midori said, "The front door will be open. Good-bye."

"Good night, Midori-san," Aruto said.

Midori hung up then phone and went back to bed. Amu rocked back and forth with her arms wrapped around her pillow tightly. Suddenly, her door opened. Her head snapped up, "Ikuto?" she asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Your mom called," Ikuto stated, "She said you woke up screaming again."

Amu whimpered. Ikuto sat beside Amu, "Amu…" Ikuto pulled Amu into his lap, "Sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

Amu gripped Ikuto's shirt before closing her eyes. Amu was fast asleep in seconds. Once Amu was asleep, Ikuto lay down and kept Amu close to him. Ikuto kissed the back of Amu's head close to her ear. Amu moaned softly, but remained asleep, "I love you, Amu," Ikuto whispered before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Amu woke up and found Ikuto's arms wrapped around her. Amu blushed and began shaking Ikuto. Ikuto groaned and pulled Amu closer to him. Amu's blush darkened, "Ikuto…" Amu said softly and continued to shaking him, "Ikuto."

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly and looked at Amu. Ikuto sat up and stretched, "Sleep well, Strawberry?" Amu blushed and Ikuto chuckled.

Ikuto hugged Amu, "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Amu relaxed and nodded, "I'm fine," she said, "But why can't I sleep without you here?"

"I think I have an idea," Eiji said floating with Ran, Miki, and Su, "When all this terror happened, every time something scary happened Ikuto was there and calmed you down."

Amu looked up at Ikuto, "So, Amu's mind was probably rewired to feel safe whenever Ikuto's around~ nya," Eiji said.

Ikuto gripped Amu tightly, "That man better go to jail for the rest of his life for this," he growled.

Amu looked at Ikuto and held onto him tightly. Ikuto instantly calmed down. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun," Midori said, "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming, mama," Amu said.

Amu and Ikuto headed downstairs, "Did you two sleep well?" Midori asked.

"Yes, mama," Amu said.

"But I think Amu might be extremely traumatized," Ikuto said, "Her mind probably rewired itself to only feel safe when I'm around because I was the one to calm her down when she was extremely terrified."

Midori placed her hand on her daughter's head, "Oh, Amu," she said.

Ikuto looked at Amu and Midori, "I'm sorry," he said, "This is my fault in the first place."

"No," Midori said sternly walking over to Ikuto, "This is not your fault Ikuto-kun. If it weren't for you…Amu would be much worse. Both me and papa are extremely thankful to you, Ikuto-kun. And if Amu feels only safe enough to sleep with you then please, either stay or come at bedtime. Amu-chan needs to get her sleep caught up so she can go back to school."

Ikuto looked at Amu, "Is that okay with you?" he asked.

Amu nodded almost too quickly, "Alright, I'll come once my family finishes dinner," Ikuto said.

Midori smiled. Suddenly, the phone rang. Midori picked it up, "Hello?" Amu and Ikuto began to eat, "Oh, okay. Yes, he is," Ikuto looked up with the fork in his mouth, "Yes, of course, I'll tell them," now Amu looked up, but the fork wasn't in her mouth, "Thank you. Yes, good-bye," Midori hung up and turned to Amu and Ikuto, "The court date has been set."

Amu whimpered. Ikuto covered Amu's hand and rubbed it. Once Amu was calmed down slightly, he turned to Midori, "When is it?" he asked.

"Three weeks from now," Midori said.

_**~End Chapter**_

**A/N Well, that's this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R! I love having my inbox filled with New Review emails!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wow…I don't look at my reviews for a few days and they EXPLODE! Thanks for all the reviews:**

**aznlove806: Thanks! That's what I was going for.**

**Anya Seneca Primrose: Well, when you're hyper… Anya…WHAT DID YOU JUST TYPE! Anyslut?! What the heck?!**

**The Blue Cat: Okay…well, thanks for the review!**

** rmb . isacheerleader: My inspiration? Uh…I honestly have no idea…you can ask Anya, my ideas come out of nowhere. Thanks for the review!**

**Xxoikilluoxx: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**101 PrettyKitty: Thanks! And it did go better, thanks!**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks! And here's your next chapter.**

**Hinata2413: Thanks and you're welcome!**

**kitty.0: Yeah, I like Eiji too, if only I thought of him sooner. Thanks for the review**

**XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX: *Laughs nervously* um…gomen for the wait, but I'm a high school senior and I have lots of stuff I need to do. Thanks for the review!**

**Heiress of Blaze: *Blush* thanks…I'm not use to praise. **

**Love Psycho: *Looks at cupcakes* are they chocolate? Thanks for the review!**

**sweet XD melody: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

***Wipes brow* good grief…thanks for all the reviews! Here's the long awaited chapter! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

I sat in my classroom the day before the Director's trial. I still couldn't sleep without Ikuto. I even felt jumpy without him near me. I could no longer hold my façade at school, I was just too jumpy. Luckily, all my friends were able to keep the kids away from me. Ikuto has clothes at my house for when he has to get to school in the morning. I even have some clothes at Ikuto's for when my parents have to work late. When that happens, Ami and I go over to the Tsukiyomi's. I also figured out, with Miki's help, that…that I may have feelings for Ikuto. Okay, it's not a maybe; I've fallen completely in love with Ikuto. At first I thought it was just because I only felt safe with him. But then Miki started asking me all these tough questions like "Why would you feel safe with him in the first place?" and "Why don't you feel safe with Nagihiko? He was there too." Yeah…Miki is very good with questions.

I jumped when the bell rang, ending school. I slowly grabbed my things and left the classroom. The minute I was out of the classroom I tripped and fell on the hard floor, "Well, if it isn't not-so-Cool-'N-Spicy Hinamori," I looked up and saw some older boys from the connected middle school, "Not so tough since your little kidnapping…"

I grabbed my bag, "Please, just leave me alone," I said trying not to whimper.

One boy laughed, "I hear you don't like tight spaces," I went ridged and a whimper escaped my lips, "So…how to feel about a janitor's closet?"

"Let's see," a boy grabbed my arm.

I shook my head, "No!" I yelled, but the halls were empty, "No!"

I was suddenly thrown into something hard. Things fell on my head. Suddenly, it became dark. I heard a click and laughing. I couldn't see and I felt extremely closed in. I whimpered and got into a tiny ball, "The door's locked!" Ran cried.

"Desu!" Su yelled.

I began crying and whimpering, "Amu-chan…" Miki said.

I began to rock back and forth, "Ikuto…" I whimpered.

_**"Fine, starve;"**_ the Director's voice rang out, _**"I really don't care."**_

I covered my ears even though I knew the voices were in my head, _**"If you want the girl…" the Director laughed, "You'll have to find her…"**_

"Am…chan…," I could barely hear my charas.

I pressed my hands tighter to my ears. _Ikuto…Ikuto…Ikuto!_ Suddenly, I heard a soft click. I looked up at the door as it swung open, "IKUTO!" I jumped into his arms crying.

Ikuto stumbled back slightly, but then started running a hand through my hair, "Shh," Ikuto whispered, "Amu, it's okay."

I gripped Ikuto tightly and started coughing from my heavy crying, "You three; explain," Ikuto stated; I'm guessing to my charas."

"Some middle school boys that Amu-chan protected kids from when she was able to hold her façade came," Miki said.

"I guess they wanted revenge for what Amu-chan did to them before," Ran said.

"They knew Amu-chan didn't like closed spaces~ desu," Su finished, "Things even fell on her head!"

I felt Ikuto's fingers move the top parts of my hair around, "No bumps," he stated, "Maybe some bruises, but I think just soft bottles fell. Amu, are you okay?"

I managed to stop crying a few seconds before Ikuto asked, but I still tightened my grip on his school uniform, "Come on," Ikuto said, "My mom's already picked Ami and Hikaru up from school. Both your parents got called in, but they'll be there for the trial tomorrow."

I took a shaky breath from all the crying and nodded slowly. I slowly let go of Ikuto and wiped my eyes. Once my eyes were as clean as they were getting, Ikuto handed me my bag, "Let's go," he said.

I nodded and walked almost glued to his side, "How'd you know where we were?" Ran asked.

"Eiji," Ikuto stated, "He just suddenly Character Changed with me and I heard Amu screaming."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Ikuto grabbed my hand, "I won't leave you until you're able to get over this, Amu," he said.

I squeezed Ikuto's hand tightly and repeated the two words. We soon entered the mansion-like house, "Amu-chan?" Souko said turning to me in shock, "What happened?" she asked Ikuto.

"Some older boys Amu used to protect the younger kids from when she was able to hold her façade threw her into a janitor's closet," Ikuto said, "She just had a panic attack, and a few things falling on her head."

Aruto came up, "I'll give Tsukasa a call," he said, "At this rate Amu-chan won't get better."

Ikuto pulled me closer to him and I gripped his long sleeve, "Utau's at a photo shoot," Souko said, "But she should be home for dinner. Why don't you two head upstairs, try and calm down, Amu-chan."

"Come on, Amu," Ikuto said pushing upstairs slightly.

I went upstairs with Ikuto's arm around me, leading me upstairs. Ikuto opened the door to his room and led me in. I sat on his bed and pulled my knees to my chest. Ikuto came over to me, "It's okay, Amu," he said pulling me into his lap, "It's okay…"

I got into a little ball in Ikuto's lap, "Ikuto…" I whispered, "Don't you think it'll be hard to date if I can't go to sleep without you?"

I heard Ikuto sigh, "Amu, listen to me," he said, "First off, have I ever lied to you?"

I thought about it, and then shook my head, "No…" I said.

"Amu, look at me," I looked at Ikuto and saw his eyes soft, "I'm not looking to date anyone because there's only one girl I want…" his left hand cupped my face, "You. Amu, I love you."

My heart stopped and my eyes widened, "Nani?" I asked.

"I love you, Amu," Ikuto repeated, "That's the main reason Kazuomi took you."

I grabbed Ikuto's hand that was on my face, "Ikuto…I…I think I love you too," I said then blushed, "And it's not just because…of all this."

Ikuto turned my face to him and stared into my eyes. Suddenly, he smiled; I guess he got something out of them. The next thing I knew I felt something wet on my cheek. After I few seconds, I blushed a deep red when I realized Ikuto kissed my cheek, "I'm glad," he said then pulled me closer to him and placed his chin on my shoulder, "I won't let anything, like what Kazuomi did, happen to you again, Amu. I promise," I shivered once as his breath hit my neck, "I really do love you."

I looked at Ikuto and smiled softly, "I love you too," I said and hugged him, "So, what do we have to do tomorrow?"

"Just tell the people on the jury what happened," Ikuto said, "Kazuomi will be there, but he won't hurt you. This trial will be on live TV because this was such a big deal and there will be plenty of police there."

"And you?" I asked.

Ikuto nuzzled his nose on my cheek, "I won't leave your side until you have to testify," Ikuto said softly, "You have to do that on your own, but I won't be out of eye sight, I promise."

I nodded, "Okay," I said softly snuggling into him, "That man just scares me."

"I know," Ikuto said close to my ear, "And you have every right to be, but he won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

"Can you help me with my homework?" I asked, "I was kind of jumpy again."

Ikuto nodded and bent down slightly to pick up my bag, "Math or English?" he smirked, "You stink at both," I hit his arm and he laughed.

"Only you can go from romantic to…that in two seconds flat," I stated.

Ikuto kissed my cheek, "Yet you still love me," I rolled my eyes, "Fine, we'll start with English."

I rolled my eyes again. I saw Miki smirking and I shot her a 'shut up' glare.

* * *

My hand tightened on Ikuto's. I was dressed in a dark red long sleeved dress that covered my knees, but didn't quite reach my ankles and small black heels. Mama, Papa, Ami, Hikaru, Souko, Aruto, and even Utau, the Guardians, Sanjo-san, and Nikaidou-sensei came. We entered the building and found a lot of people already there, as well as cameras. A man soon came up and I hid behind Ikuto, "Ohayou," the man said, "You're the Hinamoris, Tsukiyomis, and friends, correct?"

I stayed behind Ikuto, "Hai," mama said, nodding.

"I'm Tanaka Atsuo," the man stated, "I'm the lawyer for the prosecution."

I was confused, "Oh," Souko said, "Hello. Is there something we can do for you?"

"I just want to make sure I have the story straight," Atsuo said.

I stayed behind Ikuto as Atsuo told us what he knew. I really don't like tight spaces..., "That sounds right," Souko said.

"Really? I was hoping something was wrong. All that really happened to you?" I stayed behind Ikuto, but nodded.

"And Amu-chan has yet to get over it," Aruto said, "She can't even sleep without waking up screaming bloody murder without my son sleeping with her."

"And this is because he was there with her?" Atsuo asked.

"Actually," Ikuto said, "It's more because when I came the cages disappeared and I calmed her down. Her brain rewired itself so that safety was associated with me."

Atsuo nodded, "I see," he said, "The trial will start in a few minutes. It would probably be best if you find a seat now."

"Arigato," mama said.

_**~End Chapter**_

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please continue to review! Please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, I'm VERY sorry! But good news, I've just graduated high school and don't start college till the 7****th**** of January, so I'll try to get a lot of chapters up during this time. Thanks to all the people who reviewed:**

**Hinata2413: You're welcome and thanks for the review.**

**Anya Seneca Primrose: Whatever…-_- thanks…**

**Xxoikilluoxx: Yeah, sorry about the long wait. Thanks for the review!**

**kitty.0: Yeah, everyone seems to like the confession. Thanks for the review!**

**aznlove806: I would love to tell you what happens next…only one problem with that…*Anya holding gun at my head* Anya hates spoilers. Thanks for the review!**

**The Blue Cat: It might be the same way with this chapter…Thanks for the review.**

**Love Psycho: Panther Knight? Can I use that?! I've been trying to think of a name for that! Yay! Cookies! *Attacks plate* Anya: She's a little hyper from all the chocolate she got for Christmas… but she would probably thank you for the review and hopes you aren't mad for the long wait.**

**Heiress of Blaze: *Blushes brightly and faints* Anya: Dang…she's really not used to all that praise…DO IT AGAIN!**

**sweet XD melody: I am and thanks for the review!**

**XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX: Thanks for the review and sorry you had to play the waiting game longer than before.**

**Artaddict15: Thanks! Most of my ideas are. Thanks for the review!**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, once again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but WARNING: it has a cliff hanger… I don't own Shugo Chara.**

The Director walked in and I scooted closer to Ikuto. Ikuto wrapped his arm around me. The Director stood beside his lawyer, "Hoshina Kazuomi," the judge said, "You are charged with several kidnappings, forced labor, child abuse and neglect, and violations in work payments. How do you plead?"

I didn't quite get the term used, but I guess that didn't really matter, "Not guilty," Kazuomi said.

Ikuto grip tightened on me slightly, "Then we'll begin," the judge said, "Defense, present your opening statement."

The Director's lawyer stood up, but he seemed uncomfortable slightly. The lawyer went up to the jury, "People of the jury," he said, "My client is the Director of Easter. Why would he kidnap a 12 year-old?"

I gripped Ikuto's arm tightly. I felt really closed in. Ikuto bent down, "Calm down, Amu," Ikuto whispered, "Nobody will hurt you here."

I relaxed slightly, but never let go of Ikuto. Kazuomi's lawyer was finished when I turned back, "Thank you," the judge said, "Prosecution, you may now present you opening statement."

Atsuo stood up and walked to the jury, "People of the jury," Atsuo said, "Hoshina Kazuomi may be the Director of Easter, but, as you will soon see, he has shown his grandson absolutely no love. Hinamori Amu, as well as one of her friends, Fujisaki Nagihiko; Hoshina's ex-wife, Tsukiyomi Souko; his grandson, and Souko-san's son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto; were all found in a hidden room in his office. Police officers have even quoted in saying they heard Tsukiyomi Souko singing behind the hidden wall. This man is guilty and I will prove this today."

Atsuo then sat down, "Thank you," the judge said, "Now Saki-san please call your first witness."

Kazuomi's lawyer stood up, "I call Ichinomiya Hikaru," he said.

I turned as Hikaru got off his chair next to Souko and walked up to the stand beside the judge. Saki-san came up, "Hikaru-kun-"

"Just Hikaru is fine," Hikaru stated without emotion.

"Hikaru, is it true Hoshina Kazuomi is your grandfather?" Saki-san asked.

"Hai," Hikaru stated.

"And he took you in when your parents died when you were a baby?" Saki-san continued.

"Hai," Hikaru stated.

"As you can see," Saki-san said turning to the jury, "Hoshina Kazuomi is a family man and wouldn't hurt his family."

Ikuto said something in French and he was glaring. I don't think I want to know what he said because both his parents gave him stern looks, "Objection," Atsuo said.

"Proceed," the judge said.

Atsuo walked up to Hikaru and stood beside him, "People of the jury," Atsuo said, "Do you see even the slightest glimpse of emotion on this boy's face?"

The jury murmured to each other, "Hikaru, what is love to you?" Atsuo asked.

Hikaru looked at Atsuo, "I do not know this emotion," he stated.

Murmurs now filled the entire room, "No further questions," Atsuo said.

Hikaru stood up and sat back down next to Souko. Souko ran a hand through Hikaru's hair, "Saki-san, your next witness," the judge said.

Saki-san muttered a few things before standing up, "Defense calls Tsukiyomi Utau, AKA Hoshina Utau, to the stand," he said.

Utau stood up and walked up to the stand. She sat down, "Utau-chan, Hoshina Kazuomi gave you the start of your career, correct?" Saki-san asked.

"Hai," Utau said.

"As you can see, Hoshina Kazuomi gave Hoshina Utau her beginning," Saki-san said, "No further questions."

"Would you like to take the stand, Atsuo-san?" the judge asked.

"Hai," Atsuo said and stood up, "Utau-chan, would you mind rolling up your sleeves?"

Utau hesitated slightly, but then slowly rolled the sleeves of her long sleeved white dress. Gasps filled the room and I went wide eyed. Utau had bruises and cuts all down her arms, "Can you tell the court how those came to be on your person?" Atsuo asked.

Utau glared slightly, "Kazuomi," she stated.

"Going back to the defense's last statement," Atsuo said, "How is this being a 'family man'? No further questions."

Utau stood up and went back to her seat along with Atsuo. I gripped Ikuto's sleeve, but not in fear this time. Ikuto looked at me with sadness in his eyes slightly, but smiled softly. I tightened my grip on Ikuto sleeve, "Saki-san, your next witness?" the judge asked.

"No more witnesses your honor," Saki-san stated then muttered things again.

"Alright, Atsuo-san, you may bring call your first witness," the judge said.

Atsuo stood up, "I call Hinamori Amu to the stand," I gripped Ikuto tightly before standing up slowly.

Ikuto grabbed my hand, "Relax," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

I relaxed slightly and walked up to the stand, but then froze. That seat was very tiny, "Something wrong, Hinamori-san?" the judge asked.

"Um," I said pointing to the stand, "It's kind of closed in…"

"If you need to stand you may," the judge said.

I nodded and Atsuo walked up to me, "Amu-chan, can you tell us why you wouldn't sit?" he asked gently.

I bit my lower lip and played with my fingers, "Kazuomi…" I said, "He…he put me in really tightly closed cage. I couldn't move, not without getting shocked painfully. I just don't like to be closed in…"

"How long were you out of that cage daily?" Atsuo asked.

I closed my hands together, "Wh-whenever Ikuto came in," I said, "Which was about five minutes."

I looked at Ikuto and his eyes told me to keep going, "Did Hoshina Kazuomi feed you?" Atsuo asked.

I shook my head, "I, I didn't trust him," I said, "Nagihiko brought me food, but I never had enough time to eat it because I was, I was just terrified to leave Nagihiko or Ikuto's side. In the beginning, Kazuomi even said I could starve, he didn't care."

Murmurs filled the room. I held my arms tightly. I just wanted Ikuto beside me, "Amu-chan," I turned to Atsuo, "Why did Hoshina Kazuomi do all this?"

My grip tightened on my arms, "He, he wanted Ikuto to listen to him," I said, "He used me as a way to control him."

"Amu-chan," Atsuo said, "Can you please tell the court how this kidnapping has affected you?"

"I," I looked down and tightened my grip on my arms, "I can't sleep without Ikuto beside me. I can't feel safe without him. My brain has rewired itself so that the feeling of safety only comes when he's near."

"No further questions," Atsuo said.

"Defense, do you have any questions?" the judge asked.

Saki-san opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "No, your honor," he finally said.

"You may be seated, Hinamori-san," the judge said to me.

I practically ran back to Ikuto's side. I sat down and grabbed his arm. Ikuto bent down, "You did great, Amu," he said.

I relaxed and buried my face into his arm. I felt Ikuto's hand run through my hair, "Your next witness, Atsuo-san," the judge said.

"I call Tsukiyomi Ikuto to the stand," Atsuo said.

My grip tightened on Ikuto, "I'm not going out of the room," he whispered in my ear, "You'll be able to see me the whole time."

I let Ikuto's arm going slowly, hesitantly. Ikuto kissed the back on my ear and I shivered slightly. Ikuto stood up and walked to the stand. Unlike me, he was able to sit down. Atsuo walked up, "Ikuto-kun," he said, "Can you tell the court what Hoshina Kazuomi wanted from you and how he used Amu-chan to do it?"

Ikuto closed his eyes, "I never listened to him," he said, "Not unless he threatened my mother, sister, or, sometimes, even Tadase," Tadase-kun went wide eyed at this, "He'd already kidnapped Amu once before, the same night actually," murmurs filled the room, "I managed to get Amu out of there before she was meant to be home. I honestly didn't think he'd try it again, but he did. He apparently realized that I cared for Amu just as much as my family and Tadase. He used Amu as a way to control me. If I did one thing to his disliking, he'd kill her," several gasps from women were heard, "I had to do things I would never do if he didn't have her."

"Wait, Kazuomi kidnapped Amu-chan before?" the judge and Atsuo asked.

Ikuto nodded, "Same type of cage, but bigger," Ikuto stated, "Probably wasn't going to hold her for very long, but he didn't cover his tracks very well and I found her easily."

Atsuo looked at the judge; "May I call Hinamori Amu back up?" the judge nodded, "Remain here, Ikuto-kun."

I slowly walked back up to the stand. Ikuto held out his hand and I slowly entered the small podium and sat in Ikuto's lap, "Amu-chan, were you really kidnapped that same night?" Atsuo asked me.

I nodded, "Hai…" I said, "Someone took…something of mine," I glanced at my charas quickly, "I went after them and wound up running into an electric cage, but I was able to move in that one."

I felt extremely closed in, but Ikuto kept his hands on my arms, so I wasn't as tense as I felt. Murmurs of shock were heard around the room, "Saki-san, care to defend?" the judge asked.

Saki-san stood up, "Yeah," he said, "I'm a better ninja then I am a lawyer," I now tensed up.

Suddenly, Saki-san threw silver star things at-"Ah!" I screamed.

I felt Ikuto jump up and heard Hoshina laugh, "Restrain them!" the judge yelled.

I gripped Ikuto tightly as he landed. I whimpered and Ikuto held me closer to him. Several people ran out screaming and I screamed when something flew past me. I suddenly heard a painful hiss and my eyes flew open, "Ikuto!" Souko yelled.

I turned just as Ikuto fell to one of his knees holding his right arm, "Ikuto!" Souko yelled again, running up to us.

I was frozen in shock. Ikuto got hurt because he was protecting me…. I suddenly saw nothing but blackness.

_**~End Chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N LAST CHAPTER! Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Since it's the last chapter I don't want to go through all my reviews and figure out who reviewed. You know who you are! On with the last chapter of "Amu's Kidnapping". I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled.

Ikuto caught Amu as she fainted, but then hissed in pain, "Amu! Ikuto!" Midori yelled.

"Someone get those two nut jobs out of my court room, call 9-1-1 and get those two to the hospital!" the judge yelled.

Ikuto held Amu while Midori and Souko started wrapping Ikuto's arm in whatever loose fabric they could find. Suddenly, sirens were heard and paramedics came rushing in, "Well, I guess all of Japan watching this came in handy," Aruto stated.

The paramedics came over and removed Ikuto's makeshift bandage to get a better look at his injury. The paramedics went wide eyes, "We need to get to the hospital and do stitches," one said as he put proper bandages around his arm.

"What about Amu?" Ikuto asked then winced.

"From what we could see," a female paramedic said, "She probably just fainted from shock. You are what she sees as safety, correct?"

Ikuto nodded slowly, "It's probably just shock, but to be on the safe side you should both come to the hospital," the female paramedic said, "One family member may join them in transport."

Midori and Souko were the ones to quickly follow their children as they were led away.

* * *

"…u…" I moaned at the soft voice, "Amu?" _Ikuto?_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Ikuto sitting beside me. Where was I? I looked around and found I was in a hospital room, "Amu," I turned to Ikuto, "Are you alright?"

I looked at Ikuto confused, but then everything came flooding back like a tsunami. I sat up and looked at Ikuto's arm. Ikuto followed my eyes then looked back at me, "I'm fine, Amu," Ikuto said, "Just a few stitches," Ikuto grabbed my hand, "I promise."

I squeezed Ikuto's hand tightly. Ikuto pulled his hand free from mine and placed it on my cheek, "Kazuomi and his lawyer are both in jail for the rest of their lives," Ikuto stated, "It's over, Amu; it's done."

I nodded grabbing Ikuto's hand in both of mine. Suddenly, mama and Souko came in, "Amu," mama hugged me, "Oh thank goodness."

"Mama?" I asked.

Souko then began showering Ikuto's face in kisses, "Mom!" Ikuto complained, trying to get Souko away from his face, "Stop it!"

"Ikuto!" Utau was suddenly attached to Ikuto.

I sweat dropped, "Utau!" Ikuto yelled, "Get off!"

A nurse suddenly came in breathing heavily, "Only one visitor- in the room-at a time-wow, I need to go-to the Gym…" she stated.

Mama kissed my cheek before everyone, except Ikuto, filed out. The nurse closed the door and Ikuto looked at me, "Well, that's one way to ruin a mood," he stated.

I glared at Ikuto and he chuckled lightly, "What? I'm just saying," he stated.

I rolled my eyes, "They were worried…" I said.

Ikuto nuzzled my cheek with his nose, "I know," he said.

I blushed, "Neko…" I said, but then hugged him tightly, "Please don't do something like that again…"

Ikuto ran a hand through my hair, "I can't promise that, Amu," Ikuto said, "If you're in danger, then I will put myself at risk. I love you too much to lose you," Ikuto then kissed my forehead.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes, "But I'll try," he finally said after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded and just let him hold me.

* * *

The next day at school, Saaya stopped me at the entrance to the school, "One question, Hinamori," she said, "How the heck did you get that hot, high school boy to hang around you?"

I gripped my bag in fear as Saaya and her little group surrounded me, "Yamabuki-san, get away from Hinamori-san," I turned and saw Tadase and my friends standing there.

"I just want to know how she got that high school boy," Saaya said.

"Ikuto-nii-san has always protected Hinamori-san," Tadase said, "As well as all the Guardians."

Saaya glared at me and I flinched in fear. Saaya and her little group went into the school building. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Tadase standing there, "Are you okay, Hinamori-san?" he asked.

I visible shook, "I'm…really starting to hate school," I said.

Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase led me into the school building and into my classroom. Nikaidou-sensei took one look at me and guessed what happened, "Hinamori-san," he said, "Stay up here for a moment."

I nodded and stood by Nikaidou-sensei's desk. The bell then rang and Nikaidou-sensei stood up, "As you all are aware," Nikaidou-sensei stated, "Hinamori-san had a kidnapping that has left her emotionally scarred," I tensed, "And I've silently watched most of you take advantage of Hinamori-san's weakness, until today," I looked at my sensei confused, "The chairman has made arrangements that will hopefully stop all this."

I heard the door slide open and I turned and went wide eyed, "Ikuto," I said, my whole body relaxing instantly.

"Ikuto-nii-san," Tadase said shocked.

Ikuto walked up beside me and pulled me close to him. My entire body now felt ready to sleep, it was so relaxed, "Ikuto-kun will be with Hinamori-san throughout her entire day because he's learned all he needs to for his exams. So, if you want to belittle Hinamori-san, you'll have to deal with Ikuto-kun."

Several students gulped and I grabbed the edge of Ikuto's long sleeve, "Ikuto-kun, Hinamori-san," sensei said, "You can have a seat now, Hinamori-san. Ikuto-kun will stay up here and help kids if needed. He won't be out of the classroom."

Ikuto pushed me slightly towards the class and I walked to my seat. I sat down and sensei began to teach. The minute sensei asked if there were any questions, Saaya's hand shot up, "I don't get it…" she stated.

Sensei sighed, "Does anyone else not understand?" he asked.

No one raised their hands, "Ikuto-kun, would you help Yamabuki-san, please?" sensei asked.

Ikuto nodded and walked over to Saaya's desk. Saaya gave me a small smirk that I knew to be an 'I won' smirk. I felt a chara land on my shoulder. I looked and saw Eiji sitting there, "Ikuto knows what Saaya's doing, but doesn't want her to get behind in school trying to get his attention," Eiji stated, "If she doesn't get it the first time he tries to explain it then he'll move on. It's dead obvious she's trying to keep him away from you."

I smiled at Eiji and nodded. True to Eiji's word Ikuto left Saaya after explaining it, "If you still don't understand then Nikaidou will tutor you after school," Ikuto stated.

Saaya pouted and sensei continued with the lessons. When lunch came around, Ikuto sat next to me in the classroom, "You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, smiling, "Thanks, Ikuto," I said quietly.

Ikuto nodded then pulled out his own lunch. Things are majorly different now, but as long as Ikuto's with me and I have people helping me, then I guess I can live with this change. Ikuto sneaked his hand under our connecting desks and intertwined our hands. I looked at Ikuto and smiled squeezing his hand tightly. Yeah, I can live with this change.

**A/N THAT'S IT! The ending is probably stupid, but I thought it was a great way to wrap up the kidnapping. And no, there will not be a sequel. I hope you enjoyed. And if you're reading Community Service…I'm working on it *Sweat Drops* I have extreme writer's block with that thing…I may just wrap that one up. Hope everyone enjoyed and will be looking for other stories of mine.**


End file.
